Elección
by GAASAITALEX234
Summary: Hay Rumor de que estas Saliendo con esta Chica...despues de todo ella tiene un lindo nombre...a ti te gusta lastimarte a ti misma cierto...no seas tonta...Tu siempre haz sido mi 1ra Eleccion. SasuSaku


_**Hola como estan espero que super bien, bueno aqui les traigo este corto espero que les guste y me regalen unas reviews!!! **_

_**Comentario: Kyaaa!!! estoy tan feliz ya salio Hina-chan en el manga, me encanta el grupo de Konoha que han elegido para ir por los Akatsuki, y Sasuke-kun se ve super kawaii con su carpa negra para la lluvia!!!! **_

"_**elección".**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **_

Luego de 5 años queriendo traer de vuelta a Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno se había dado por vencida diciéndose así misma que era hora de olvidarlo, mas aun recordando la ultima vez que se habían visto hacia casi dos años, cuando el equipo 7 se había encontrado con el equipo Hebi de Sasuke, habían querido convencerlo a toda costa que regresara y el altivamente les había despreciado cruelmente recordándoles que el no los necesitaba ( A Naruto y Sakura)…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura en esa ocasión había visto que en el grupo de Sasuke había una chica, esta era guapa y al verla comportarse cariñosa con Sasuke, había pensado que ellos aunque fuera prácticamente imposible por el lado de Sasuke parecían tener algo, eso le dolió gravemente, pero rápidamente se había sacado esas ideas de la cabeza al ver a Sasuke actuar para con ella.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiempo después….

Hacia mas de 4 meses Sasuke había vuelto voluntariamente a Konoha, quien sabia por que razón, talvez seria que el joven vengador había concretado su mas anhelado sueño, matar a su despreciable hermano mayor.

había regresado junto a su nuevo equipo, a pesar del malestar al principio de la Hokage esta decidió aceptarlos, en la aldea, ya que ellos prometieron lealtad, desde ese entonces se había estado creando extraño un rumor que para nadie pasaba desapercibido y mientras se estudiaban y se practicaban métodos para impedir los impulsos asesinos de Juugo el origen del sello maldito, Suigetsu , Karin y Sasuke se dedicaban a hacer misiones de alto rango, que en la mayoría de veces, regresaban con una que otra lesión. Karin podía curarse sola, Suigetsu después de todo era de agua no necesitaba ayuda , y el único que se atendía aunque arregañadientes era Sasuke Y casi todo el tiempo era Sakura quien tenia que atenderle personalmente cuando las lesiones eran severas.

Esa era una de esas tardes, Sasuke acababa de regresar de una peligrosa misión, en la que termino con los dos brazos lastimados y era Sakura quien le estaba atendiendo.

Sasuke se quejo levemente..

Sasuke: hmp! ten más cuidado, o es que acaso estas tratando de matarme?

Sakura: deja ya de ser tan exagerado Sasuke-kun eres tu el que debería tener mas cuidado.

Sasuke: Hmp! A ti eso no te importa. (Miro a otro lado)

Sakura suspiro.

Sakura: bueno ya listo! Solo debes reposar unos dos días y estarás totalmente recuperado.

Sasuke replico: perder el tiempo de esa manera…estas loca.

Sakura ignoro su queja cambiando de tema.

Sakura: me han dicho que a tu equipo les va bien en las misiones.

Sasuke: Hmp! así parece.

Sakura sonrió , se dio la vuelta y al hacerlo su estetoscopio cayó al suelo.

Sakura: ohh cielos.

_Sasuke rodó los ojos: ella es siempre tan descuidada_.

Sakura mientras se agachaba a recoger su instrumento: Sabes! Desde hace tiempo hay un rumor…

Sasuke alzo una ceja, a el no le importaba lo que dijeran…

Sakura: que tu y esa chica…. Karin…..están juntos.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oír semejante estupidez, y se asombro aun mas al mirar fijamente a Sakura quien aun estaba agachada, como en un trance sosteniendo su estetoscopio entre sus manos, y su mirada perdida, sus ojos tristes y en ellos una lagrima parecía querer sobresalir.

Sakura reacciono, se levanto, se dio la vuelta y se limpio la lagrima que luchaba por no salir de sus ojos.

Sasuke al ver su reacción: No! no es lo que piensas. ( Se acerco a ella)

Sakura lo volvió a mirar…tristemente: Sasuke!

Sasuke: Sakura…..no..No llores.

Sakura : ehh! Llorar….pero que dices si solo me entro una basura en el ojo…no es gracioso.

Sasuke: pero que!!

Sakura: si eso era..Claro que si!.

Sasuke:………

Sakura sonrió: realmente estoy muy feliz por ti…….si! eso es!...después de todo Karin es un lindo nombre….ella también es linda.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos:……

Sakura: estoy tan contenta por que al fin hayas encontrado a alguien para ti…..ella es realista y seguro te quiere mucho…además si la elegiste es por algo….ella debe ser muy especial.

Sasuke serio: porque mientes!

Sakura: de que hablas!...no te miento…. estoy diciéndote la verdad….estoy tan feliz por ti.

Sakura sonreía pero por dentro un nudo doloroso estaba apretando cruelmente su garganta.

Sasuke se limitaba a mirarla.

Sakura le dio una ultima sonrisa y se dio de nuevo la vuelta: bueno…. listo! te espero en dos días para darte la ultima chequeada si!...espero que te recuperes pronto.

_Sasuke : pero que le pasa!..Como se le ocurre decirme todo esto…Tsk! Si supiera._

Sasuke sin querer recordó cuando ella le había declarado su amor abiertamente, justo antes que el abandonara la aldea para unirse con orochimaru.

Su imagen totalmente indefensa suplicando por que se quedara, sus ojos cerrados las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, sus palabras desesperadas

_Sakura: Te amo mas que a cualquier cosa, tanto que me duele._

Sasuke apretó con fuerza el puño.

_Sakura: por que …por que no se va…no podré seguir soportando esta mascara..He podido disimular frente a todos….he fingido delante de el pero no se que me sucede..esto es demaciado…y yo…aun le amo… todo esto es tan doloroso…..por favor Vete…por dios vete..Sasuke..Vete ya._

Sasuke: a Quien…

Sakura se dio la vuelta y le sorprendió ver a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, bajo la mirada lo había hecho enojar…

Sakura: como?

El puso una mano sobre su hombro y con la otra le levanto la carita.

Sasuke: dije…que a quien

Sakura: ehh!

Sasuke irónicamente: a quien dices que se supone que yo he elegido.

Sakura: a Karin, estas saliendo con ella cierto!

Sasuke: no sabes de qué hablas..(Aparto la mirada, y se aparto de ella también dándole la espalda)

Sakura: pero es cierto eso verdad!...en la aldea dicen..

Sasuke: no me importa!

Sakura: pero es verdad no! ( se acerco a el..Puso una mano sobre su hombro, Sasuke se quedo estático…y se aparto bruscamente de ella, Sakura se asusto por su reacción)….Sa..Sa-suke-kun.

Sasuke: no es asunto tuyo.

Sakura: lo siento.

Sasuke sorpresivamente se dio la vuelta para mirarla, pero no estaba enojado como Sakura creía, nada mas estaba serio….

Sasuke: a ti te gusta lastimarte a ti misma no! te parece divertido?

Sakura sorprendida: como!

Sasuke: no seas tonta.

Sakura: porque!

Sasuke: porque crees que la elegido a ella.

Sakura: pero…ella …pasa tiempo contigo, es linda y fuerte, ella esta bien para ti, además estoy segura que ella seria para ti la mejor elección. (Bajo la mirada)

Sasuke se acerco: lo he dicho eres tan tonta, tan molesta.

_Sakura cerró los ojos: otra…otra vez molesta._

Sasuke la abrazo repentinamente: Baka!

Sakura levanto la mirada sorprendida y triste y confundida por el abrazo tan súbito de Sasuke : uhh!

Sasuke: no te pongas así!

Sakura : no puedo evitarlo…lo siento. ( Ahogo un sollozo mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir, ya no podía contenerse mas)

Sasuke: tu siempre…(le costaba decirlo, volteo la cara a un lado algo sonrojado imperceptiblemente, y Sakura lo miro fijamente mientas las lagrimas adornaban su carita)….tu siempre haz ….sido mi primera elección..

Sakura: yo…

Pero Sasuke no la dejo pronunciar ninguna palabra mas, ya que inesperadamente la beso posesivamente, mientras la agarraba fuertemente de la cintura y la apretaba contra el, ella sin quedarse atrás trenzo sus brazos en su cuello y lo acerco a ella, Sasuke la empujo hasta llegar a su escritorio donde apartaron lo que había allí para hacer espacio como pudieron sin dejar ni un instante de besarse, Sasuke alzo a Sakura para colocarla sobre el escritorio y el sobre ella, luego le acaricio impacientemente una de sus piernas, Sakura comenzaba a sacarle su camisa, se separaron un instante para tomar un poco de aire…respirando agitadamente, Sasuke con sus manos sobre el escritorio una a cada lado del cuerpo de Sakura y a ella con las manos aun sobre la camisa de Sasuke se vieron a los ojos…..

Sasuke: si tu eres….no solo mi primera elección…si no mi única elección…..me ayudas a restaurar mi clan...(Sonrió imperceptiblemente)

Sakura sonrió: si …te amo Sasuke-kun.

_Sasuke: y yo a ti Sakura._( no se lo dijo pero en cambio la beso y reanudo donde se habían quedado)

Le iba a costar decirle que la amaba, pero se lo iba a demostrar con gusto cada día de su vida, pues ella seria la única madre de sus hijos, porque ella era su única elección.

Fin!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Regalenme unos Reviews plis!!!!! **


End file.
